


Creative Control

by SeriousMoonlight



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Femdom, Multi, Phone Sex, Polyamory, Public Masturbation, Teasing, Video Cameras, Voyeurism, body control, unrealistic depictions of hacking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeriousMoonlight/pseuds/SeriousMoonlight
Summary: "I'll get you both back for this," Reaper hissed even as his left hand involuntarily dug into his thighs while his right stroked up and down between his legs, grinding against his crotch with hard, deliberate motions, enough to feel through his suit.
  "I'm hoping you do," Sombra said, her own breathing growing shallower as she teased them both, "You always fuck better when you're mad."
Talon's stakeout mission is boring. Sombra decides to mess with Reaper's suit while they kill time. Widowmaker watches.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkladypoison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkladypoison/gifts).



"Sombra."

"Yeees?"

"What did you do to my gloves."

"I dunno what you're talking about, amigo," Sombra lied, grinning wickedly as she adjusted her data streams. Always important to get everything set up properly for stake out missions. Camera footage on the left, controls on the right, and Reaper getting pissed off in her ear. Just how she liked it. "Can you elaborate for me?"

"No," Reaper said flatly, and then growled, "you know what you did. Stop it. We have a job to do."

The communications device chirped again as their third member entered the channel. "Why are you two bickering this time?" Widowmaker sighed, and Sombra was pleased at the way her constant shenanigans had worn the sniper down to a state of exhausted acceptance instead of her past snippy anger. They'd come so far from when she was first recruited!

"She's making my - hhhgh - she hacked my _gloves_ ," Reaper said, rustling audible over the channel as he struggled. "She's making them move. Sombra, cut it _out_."

"Oh, that does sound annoying," Sombra replied as she leaned against the cool concrete wall of her hiding place, scanning through the base's security camera channels. "Have you tried turning them off and then on again?"

" _SOMBRA._ "

She rolled her eyes. "Relajate - we got here early, we have time to kill. Target isn't even on-site yet - all the guards are sleeping in the barracks." Oh, there - she'd found the camera feed she was looking for. Reaper was positioned in another building on the base, a long-abandoned guard post. Sombra moved her hand, and so did Reaper. She lightly swatted her right cheek. So did Reaper.

He was past the point of chastising her verbally, and just growled the way he did when he thought he was being scary. "Widow, look," Sombra snickered, sharing the video feed with her with a flick of her left hand, then repeating the gentle tapping with her right. "Hey, Reaps, stop hitting yourself."

"You are both children," Widowmaker said, her mouth twitching from what was absolutely just the cold and not the beginnings of a smile.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop," the hacker sighed, and she did, giving Reaper control of his clawed hands back. He didn't even thank her for it, just rolled his wrists and resumed keeping watch of the complex. Rude. She'd have to punish him for that later.

* * *

Later turned out to be half an hour later. Patience was overrated when the stakes were this low.

Reaper had scarcely moved an inch from his spot, standing still and observing out the guard post's window, blending in with the darkness of the early morning. So serious. He really needed to get better at letting off steam. Thankfully, Sombra was the perfect person to help with that.

Her fingers danced across her virtual consoles, purple displays glowing softly as she worked. First, she sent Widowmaker the camera feed on Reaper's position again. Next, she activated Reaper's communications device again - although if he breathed, it was so quiet the comm didn't even pick it up. And finally…

Reaper's clawed hands twitched, and Sombra watched his head snap down to look at the rebellious appendages in irritation. "Sombra, I thought I told you --"

Leaning against the wall, spreading her legs, Sombra pressed her right hand against her crotch, and Reaper's hand mirrored the gesture, cutting off his protests with a muffled grunt.

"Oh, wow, do you really think this is the time for that?" Sombra asked, a mock severity in her voice. Reaper stumbled backwards, trying to move his entire body as if it would help him get control of his hands back, to no avail. "That's a little shameless of you, Reaper." Sombra ground the heel of her palm against her clit through the fabric of her leggings.

"This isn't --" Reaper started, cut off with a low gasp as his body repeated the gesture involuntarily. "This is _not_ the _time_."

"Well, it doesn't appear to be stopping you, does it?" Widowmaker asked, her voice as stern and cold as ever. The outraged huff Reaper made was music to Sombra's ears.

"Not you too. Widowmaker, you know she's -- wait. You're _watching?_ "

"Sombra is always good enough to keep me updated whenever you're doing something particularly interesting on camera. Which seems to be often. Insatiable, aren't you?"

Sombra beamed. This was working out even better than she'd thought it would. "He really is. Can you believe him?" Her fingers - his fingers - moved against their remotely shared bodies, pressing between their legs. "Amigo, you might wanna sit down if you're gonna keep going." Reaper's masked face turned to stare into the security camera, the rest of him unmoving. Sombra shrugged. "Alright. I warned you." The nails on her suit extended, and she slowly raked them across her thighs, biting her lip as she watched him do the same, heard the low noise at the back of his throat while his head tilted back.

 _"Sois un bon garçon,"_ Widowmaker warned in both of their ears.

Reaper sat.

"I'll get you both back for this," Reaper hissed even as his left hand dug into his thighs while his right stroked up and down between his legs, grinding against his crotch with hard, deliberate motions, enough to feel through his suit.

"I'm hoping you do," Sombra said, her own breathing growing shallower as she teased them both, skintight fabric pressing against her clit, "You always fuck better when you're mad." Reaper groaned, and she watched him there on his knees, rutting into his own hand like an overeager teenage boy.

"Oh, Sombra, he does put on such a good show for us," Widowmaker sighed, an affectionate little noise that was the closest she got to hugging either of them. "Help him out of those pants, won't you, chérie?"

This was trickier to maneuver, and Sombra was suddenly grateful that neither of the others could see her as she somewhat clumsily mimed undoing Reaper's belt while his own body responded, but the noise of relief he made when his hard cock rested against his stomach was worth the awkwardness. Wrapping her fingers around nothing, Reaper's gloved hand began stroking his cock and his breathing grew heavier.

Well, she supposed she could give him his left hand back, at least… if only so she could keep getting herself off. Sombra deactivated her control on his hand and pushed her fingers - double checking that her nails were retracted again - under her leggings, her pussy slick with arousal. Reaper's hand moved slowly, far too slowly for how worked up he'd already gotten, and his throaty whine made the hacker laugh quietly. "Aw, do you want more?"

Reaper didn't beg. She'd never heard him say "please" once in the time they'd known each other, and it wasn't for lack of her or Widowmaker trying to get it out of him. It wasn't something she tried anymore, finding more satisfaction in his needy, gravelly noises anyway. One clawed finger of his glove traced a line on the underside of his cock, from the bottom of his shaft to the head, and his low exhale sent a shiver down Sombra's spine. Yes, this was preferable - nonverbal and wanting, like a sweet little pet.

"Sombra," he groaned, and it held none of the malice and threat from earlier, just an undercurrent of frustrated lust. She moved his hand faster, using his thumb to smear his precome around the head of his cock. His breaths mirrored her own as her hand worked her clit, her occasional twitches making Reaper grip his length harder.

If either of them had been less attentive, they might've missed it, but given how they were clinging to every noise the communications channel made, Widowmaker's own quiet, muffled gasp made both of their heads spin.

Sombra got on her knees, switching off her control of Reaper's other gauntlet so her left hand could balance on the floor, her right hand now intent on making herself come as she watched him continue jerking himself off. If he noticed her lapse of control, he didn't show it, too single-mindedly focused on his oncoming orgasm. "C'mon," Sombra urged, licking her lips, taking in a shaky breath as her fingers curled inside her. "Wanna watch you get off like this -- aahhh -- on your knees, during a mission, such a _slut_ \--"

Reaper shuddered and tensed, coming with a raspy moan edging on a snarl, his come spurting out over his gloved hand, onto his dark stomach. The sight of it pushed Sombra over her plateau, her fingers moving fast and hard as she muffled her gasps with her other hand. For a few blissful seconds, there was nothing except the sound of both her partners breathing and the toe-curling afterglow of her orgasm.

"You're gonna pay for that," Reaper mumbled, the bite taken out of his voice. "Ugh -- you messed up my gloves."

Sombra's mouth widened into a triumphant grin. "What do you mean _I_ messed up your gloves?"

"You can't still be pretending th--"

"I stopped controlling your gauntlets a few minutes ago, honey."

Reaper's absolutely stunned silence was the funniest thing she'd heard in weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> when will she hack my ass tho
> 
> Widowmaker wasn't super involved in this one, but I'd like to change that if I write more fics about Talon which I probably will because Overwatch is slowly consuming my life? Hope y'all enjoyed~
> 
> (Oh right also Widowmaker's French phrase is telling Reaper to be a good boy)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Creative Control[Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575474) by [Arioch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/pseuds/Arioch)




End file.
